new_age_warriors_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:VibrantPassion
Join I have no idea what to do on this wiki… could you help? Also, would you like you join my wiki, WarriorsGame Wiki? It's like Stream Warriors Wiki. 00:51, April 12, 2015 (UTC) I also created a sig template page because my sig didn't seem to be working, but feel free to delete it if I wasn't allowed… 00:52, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Could I join as a cat called Snowpaw? Could I be Sunstream's sister, perhaps? Snowpaw: white she-cat with bright green eyes Also, if I join PCA, what rank would I be? 21:38, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Join Hi! I was wondering if i could be a cat called Nightpaw? Appearance: Black she-cat with a white chest, underbelly, tail tip and green eyes ~☾ Sunstream~Reality is an Illusion! ☾ Yup! I'll join the PCA! ~☾ Sunstream~Reality is an Illusion! ☾ Join Could I join the Loners and Rouges? Wait...I did... :3 15:48, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Breezestar & Join Hey you prolly know me from warrior catclansrp but I'd like to join and if it's alright with you could I rp Breezestar? 15:40, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Would you like to rp her mate? Are you gonna rp the deputy? And I'll go make her page but will you do her chars? 21:18, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Also sorry if I'm bugging ya...but would you make her page and put the template up? What will her mate be? 21:35, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Could I on the member be a senior warrior? 16:56, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Okay you know how we have project members? Could I be a senior warrior? 02:14, May 3, 2015 (UTC) I can't for a while computer is down...but I can help with the other clans and bronze, silver, and gold pages. As soon as I fix Breezestar's and someone can do her charart and it's approved she can be the featured article. 15:13, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Nomination and Charart approval Okay so for this shouldnt leader, deputy, and senior warriors be the only one's approving them? 15:20, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Could you post in AlpineClan? 20:37, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Yeah just reminding cuz you should totes post in AlC 23:35, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Hey so like yeah one in AlC could Silent XBreeze happen again? Also on warriorcatclansrp could you post in wc as Hopekit? 14:48, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Okay i posted in Alpine so you can do SilentXBreeze redo operation whatever thing and maybe they could have another litter? 22:29, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Hola (First off, would you mine accepting/commenting on my characters? c:) Hey, just wondering if you need any help here, I've started/helped a few wikis of my own. Also, where's the Rule page? 22:57, May 10, 2015 (UTC) I believe I requested joining on just about every Clan. :P I don't have any rule suggestions, but do suggested that you make a page if you have any currently. 23:31, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Erm, how do you get the : thing on every page without having it there? Flamestar22 00:36, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Also, canibeanadmin? Flamestar22 00:37, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Ad I managed to put up an ad for your wiki on another wiki. ;) 00:55, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Also, if you don't mind, I took a stab at a deputy blank, trying to mimic your style of drawing...If you like it, you can tweak it and make the long-furred and female blanks out of it. (I hate making long-furred blanks :P) If not, go 'head and delete the file, I just had some spare time on my hands. 02:59, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Hey so on the charart page if you saw it maybe checking it. It's on one of the talk page on joining members. 22:58, May 12, 2015 (UTC) how do you get the : thing on every page without it being there? Also, could I be made an admin? Flamestar22 00:42, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Chat Hey get your booty on chat! 14:21, May 16, 2015 (UTC) -Late response- The eyes are facing in a different direction because the cat is looking and facing in a different direction. 22:09, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Alright, I thickened the lines on the tail and what not of the Long Warrior blanks, so they match the rest of their lines. Also, they can be used as layers now, since the lines were thickened. 02:22, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Hmmm It is from my interpretation that you copied exactly word for word and table for table from WGWiki's Charart page to your own. This is plagiarism. It is specifically stated on the instructions page that you are not allowed to take anything from the wiki at all. If you don't remove it, we'll have to do it for you 02:30, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Hey I was thinkin maybe on the tribes as they are more complicated as their traditions and whatnot maybe it'd be a requirement to have roleplayed about three months on the others? Also maybe make their pages I'd do it but im mobile. Also post in the clans. 16:33, June 6, 2015 (UTC)